Patterned arrays have many applications in genomics and molecular diagnostics. Many array manufacturing methods, however, create poor quality probes, partial probes, probes in wrong orientation for extension reactions or on a surface that is not very efficient for enzymatic reactions. This disclosure provides methods and compositions with enzymatically-compatible surfaces, higher-quality probes, and probes in various orientations.